


late afternoon

by jeonjwi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjwi/pseuds/jeonjwi
Summary: Soyeon tends to overwork and forgets to eat. Yuqi comes by her studio and gives her food.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	late afternoon

“Please stop making me worried about you. I’m only like this because I love you.”

Written in third person mostly from Yuqi’s side.

Throughout the years Song Yuqi has been in Cube Entertainment, she has never once witness Jeon Soyeon take a break.

She admired the girl’s persistence and love for her work, but it has been quite concerning to her these days that the leader doesn’t even come out of her studio.

Yuqi knew she was stressed and as her girlfriend she was afraid something would happen to her. The past few weeks, Jeon Soyeon was barely home and in bed beside her because she was way too busy preparing for their new comeback.

Apparently, this time she wanted to write and produce the whole album wanting little to no help from anyone else. It was not a bad thing, of course it wasn’t, but Yuqi wanted her to at least take a break, eat, and pay attention to her.

It was day 5 of waking up not in the arms of her girlfriend and she was annoyed. Not only did she not wake up in bed with her, she did not even know when Soyeon came back last night. Yuqi only knew because of the slight dent on the other side of the bed and the lingering smell of her perfume.

Whenever Yuqi texted to ask her whether she ate or is free to eat with her, she’d get a reply an hour late, causing Yuqi to almost lose her temper, but at the same time she tried to understand Soyeon.

Although Yuqi knew how much Soyeon hated when someone comes to her studio uninvited, she thought it was a better idea to just bring lunch for her at least.

As she neared the studio with a lunchbox in hand, she could hear loud music and the bass slightly vibrating the door. Yuqi wasn’t sure whether she could be heard if she knocked on the door, but was also too scared to just press in the passcode and enter.

I’m not trying to get yelled at, safe way it is.

Yuqi gave 3 strong knocks and waited. She heard the music volume lower and a shadow appeared by the door.

A tired looking face peaked out.

“Uh? Yuqi-ah?”

Seeing Soyeon this way broke her heart. Soyeon had dark circles and messy hair poking out of her hoodie and looked like she had lost some weight on her face.

“Unnie…” There was an uncomfortable silence. “I brought you lunch.”

Yuqi saw the older girl looked down at the lunchbox, paused, then looked back up at her.

“Ah… Sorry Yuqi-ah, I’m not really hungry.”

“But you haven’t ate though?” Yuqi stared straight at the girl’s eyes.

“No, I ate already.”

“Don’t lie to me Jeon Soyeon.” Yuqi forcefully let herself inside the studio and sat down on the couch.

Soyeon couldn’t say nor do anything in case she angered the girl.

“Here, eat it in front of me.” Yuqi handed the lunchbox to her girlfriend and waited for her to sit down at her desk.

“Yuqi-ah, I’m busy.”

“I said eat.”

Soyeon did nothing and decided to follow her order. She grabbed the lunchbox from Yuqi’s hand and sat down at her desk. She could see the younger’s eyes on her from her peripheral vision and opened the lunchbox. In it contained tteokbokki, something she had been craving these days.

At least it isn’t broccoli.

Soyeon thought.

After a few bites, Soyeon stopped and looked back at her girlfriend.

“I’m full now.”

“No, you’re not.” Yuqi stood up and sat closer to the girl. She took the chopsticks away from Soyeon’s fingers and started feeding her.

The moment went on in silence until the container was empty from rice cake.

“Please stop making me worried. I’m only like this because I love you.” Yuqi said not breaking the eye contact she had with Soyeon.

“Ok I’ll eat properly from now on.”

Her comment instigated a sharp glare from Yuqi who knew she would definitely not keep that promise unless she kept pestering her.

After Yuqi finished cleaning up the remnants, Soyeon broke the silence while holding onto Yuqi’s arm.

“If you don’t have anything to do, you can go back to the dorm and rest. There’s no need for you to come all the way to company to feed me.”

Yuqi frowned at her and slapped her arm lightly, “I’m not that jobless.”

Soyeon was about to interject afraid she said something wrong, but was cut off with a peck on the lips.

“My current job is to feed my girlfriend who seems to no longer know the idea of time and food and how eating would keep her alive.”

The next few days passed by just the same as the last. Yuqi would drop by in the afternoon and bring Soyeon lunch, sit and watch her eat.

After feeding her food, Yuqi would stay around for another hour or so sitting quietly behind the producer and watch her.

Yuqi saw her yawned once and immediately poked her back to call for her attention. Soyeon turned and looked at her endearingly, honey basically dripping down her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Are you sleepy?”

“Yeah, kind of, but I’m almost done with this-” She was cut off by Yuqi, “Come here.” She called towards the girl while patting her lap.

“Come here and sleep for a bit.”

Soyeon was about to deny the offer but Song Yuqi’s infamous puppy eyes got to her and she immediately got up to sit on the sofa. Yuqi proceeded to pull her by her head and rest it on her lap.

“Sleep.”

Soyeon faced up to look at her and smiled.

“I love you.” She picked up her hand and caress Yuqi’s cheek. Yuqi held onto it and intertwine their fingers.

“I love you too.” 

After the girl’s response, her eyes slowly closed and she was off to dreamland. Although their position wasn’t all that comfortable, least to say, Soyeon had the best sleep she has ever had in the past few weeks.

Following her, Yuqi’s neck droop to the side to sleep after Soyeon whilst still having their fingers intertwine.

Amidst the chaos and prejudice, the two were still able to find happiness and solace in each other.


End file.
